


Abandon

by orphan_account



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Depression, Divorce, F/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-10-17
Updated: 2004-10-17
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Isaac leaves his wife which leads to other happenings in the Hanson Family.
Relationships: Isaac Hanson/Original Female Character(s), Natalie Hanson/Taylor Hanson





	Abandon

Isaac felt tears come to his eyes. He hated what he was about to do. He was going to leave his wife. There was no love left for McKinley anymore.

"Ike are you sure about this?" McKinley asked as she felt tears on her cheeks.

"Yes I am McKinley. I mean there's no love left for you. I can't stay with you if I don't love you."

McKinley just shook her head and watched Ike leave. She would get revenge on Isaac somehow.

************************************************************************************************  
Erin Bradley go out of the shower. It was nine-forty and she was late for work.She heard a knock at her door and sighed.

Alyssa smiled as Erin opened the door. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay. I'm running late too," Erin said going in her bedroom to get changed.

"Well I overslept. I know I was supposed to pick Davis up at eight."

"It's no problem. I loved having him here and he's not the reason I'm running late."

"Well I'm glad," Alyssa said as she went and got her ten year old son out of bed.

Erin sighed as she watched Alyssa and Davis leave. Davis was her godson and she loved every chance she got to spend with him.

***********************************************************************************************************  
Isaac got off the plane and spotted Zac. He walked over to Zac. "Hey."

Zac sighed and looked at Ike. "Hey."

"So no one else wanted to come pick me up?"

"No. Their all disappointed in you. They hoped you would've decided to have stayed with McKinley," Zac said as he and Ike left the airport.

"Well I just couldn't Zac. I didn't love her anymore," Ike said as he looked at Zac as Zac drove off.

"I know Ike," Zac said as he pulled out onto the highway.

****************************************************************  
Erin walked into work and smiled at her boss. "Sorry I'm late."

Mac looked at Erin. "Erin I would hate to fire you because your always late."

"You won't have to Mac. I won't be late again. I promise."

Mac just watched Erin go to her office and smiled. he hoped Erin was right.

*****************************************************  
Natalie looked at her son then went upstairs to get her crying daughter. She opened the door to the nursery and got McKenna out of the crib. "Shh McKenna."

Taylor who had also heard McKenna crying came in the nursery."What's wrong with her?"

"I think she needs her diaper changed," Natalie said as she looked at Taylor then laid McKenna down changing her diaper.

Taylor sighed deeply as he left the nursery. He could tell Natalie was depressed. She always was depressed these days. Ever since Ezra was born she had been depressed. Now she was more depressed since McKenna's birth.


End file.
